Bittersweet Romance
by Konigreich-Of-Awesome
Summary: It's the day before Valentines and there is no real surprise that a certain Prussian is alone on this day. But wait... he receives a letter from a anonymous person? A secret admirer you say? Now driven with the curiosity to find out who is behind all this. Gilbert is counting on his two best friends Antonio and Francis to help him find out who the person can be.
1. A Letter From That Special Someone

**A/N:  
><strong>A chapter story that I've began but never uploaded, so yep.

**Warning: **Prussia's potty mouth, sexual innuendos.

**Disclaimer:** I do **not **own Hetalia nor any of the mentioned characters.

**Brief Summary: **It's the day before valentines and there is no real surprise that a certain Prussian is alone on this day. But wait... he receives a letter from a anonymous person? A secret admirer you say? Now driven with the curiosity to find out who is behind all this. Gilbert is counting on his two best friends Antonio and Francis to help him find out who the person can be.

* * *

><p>If there was one specific holiday the awesome Prussia absolutely hated. It would have to be none other than Valentine's one time of year that filled the whole earth with chocolates, love and everything that is pink. Of course it always happened to be the day Gilbert was single every time, every year. Which only ticked off the Prussian even more. As he spent the entire celebration watching nations he knew too well spend the bastard day with their significant other.<p>

"FICK ZIS SCHIESSE! ...". He roared, as he threw the last of the empty heart shaped boxes at the wall. Gilbert huffing as he sat crisscrossed on the living room sofa. It was currently the day before Valentines.

In attempt to brighten himself up earlier, he bought 20 of the same designed heart shaped boxes. That contained his favorite brand of German chocolate. He was able to do this with the help of his dear brothers credit card. Bruder really needs to find a better hiding spot. Rather than placing it inside the last drawer of his dresser. Gilbert recited in his that he recalled that, he'll have to check out his brothers secret stash of X-rated porn magazines he also found during his search. Wine-colored eyes peered over the pile of scattered broken boxes. He had a feeling they mimicked his own heart. If the awesome him wasn't so stubborn to admit it.

"Verdammt ..zis ...zis crap o' holiday shouldn't exist!". he murmured as his gaze turned to the television."Vho ze hell even started it?!". The TV screen was featuring commercials that supported the very day he despised.

It wasn't too long after that the sound of click clacking of boots reached his ear drums. As Gilbert perked his head in the direction where he heard it the most.A familiar sound of a groan was let out."Bruder? ...vas ze hell is all zis?".

Germany was standing tall in the middle of the section that connected the living room into a hallway. He stood there with arms crossed over his chest and toe tapping. Just showing how annoyed he was about the fact the own elder brother couldn't keep the house clean for even a second.

"Zis? ...Zis is ze undeniable truth of ze shitty holiday zat dares to call itself ze loveliest und vonderful day of ze year!". Gilbert blurted back, not at all questioning his logic of Valentine's day.

The Germans face completely showed what he was thinking. He allowed a few minutes of silence before speaking once again. " Zat is jour own point of view". He snorted then added on." Besides maybe if jou acted more mature in jour relationships und don't go flirting vith everyone jou see". A long sigh." Zhen jou vouldn't be all alone at ze moment". He often had to repeat the same thing to his brother who had a thick skull.

That stirred Gilbert's blood as he launched a sofa pillow at the blonde. "Fick off Vest! ...It's not mein fault people can't handle mein awesomeness~".

Ludwig was quick into reaction as he took a step to the side, evading the incoming object. When it was all clear to call gave a half hearted chuckle, his brother is truly is the most immature man he ever knew.

"Ja ..Zat is definitely right East". Germany rolled his eyes in a playful manner. It has been decades since he called his older brother by their silly pet names.

It warmed up the Silverettes heart hearing his brother willingly call him by his nickname he so forcefully told him millions of times to do. Yet he still let out a scoff as he narrowed his eyes towards the German." Screw jou ...Just Screw jou".

The taller male sauntered his way over to his brother. Soon leaning down to eye level the white haired man." Nein...I vould have to deny jour offer East". Germany continued on taunting the older man as he poked the albinos cheek." Incest is a sin bruder...".

Gilbert swatted the younger mans hand, as his left brow twitched. His pale cheeks burning to a shade of maroon. The Prussian glared at his brother, much passion hatred be hide it." Arschloch! .. Jou don't just ficken do zat kind of shit".

Ludwig raised a brow in return, he was quite puzzled." Bruder... I zhink jou need to get some fresh air".

"VAS I need is for zis douche of a holiday to end already!". Prussia snapped right back.

A startled yelp echoed around the whole house. As the Prussian was tugged by the front of his shirt. Easily pulling the albino over the sofa, onto the cold hard floor below."O-Oi?! ...Vas ze hell Vest?!". He looked up, pain was shown on his pale face.

"I had enough of jour sour mood bruder ...plus". Ludwig's voiced trailed off." Italy is coming over...und I vant jour arsch out of zis haus". His voice sported layers of venom as he jerked the elder man from the arm, to stand on his two feet. Then proceed to drag the Prussian forward and on ward to the door.

Prussia wasn't going to back down so easily without a fight. As he kicked around, arms flailing to set himself free from his capture." I FICKEN KNEW IT!". He continued to struggle on." JOUR VITH ZAT ITALIAN! ..".

No response from the German. His struggling proven to be useless against his own younger brothers strong grip on him. Not soon after Gilbert was tossed outside the house much like a puppy that was scolded.

Prussian landed on his rear with a loud thump." Zis is bullcrap!". He yelled, the door slammed shut before he could continue on.

After what seemed like hours spent on searching and planning. The Prussian decide to give up on his quest to find a way muttered a few curses under his breath as he shoved his hands into his pants pockets. He didn't even bother into asking politely to be let back inside, as he strolled far away from his home. Kicking a few innocent rocks along the way. He didn't know exactly where he was heading, just allowing his legs to mindlessly lead him anywhere. The walk did magic in calming him down his earlier tantrum.

Blood red eyes scanned their scenery as he walked down the streets of Eastern part of Germany. It brought a smile onto his lips as he observed men and women alike go on with their own personal agendas. Despite the occasional stares given to him due to his unusual physical traits. That easily gave him away in the crowd of thousandths. He was just fine as he found himself whistling to a catchy tune he heard a while ago. The Prussian found himself wandering towards a park where he regularly took Ludwig during the time before the Berlin wall. It wasn't so popular with the locals. Which makes it a perfect place for the two nations to just relax and bond. Well nation and ex-nation now. Gilbert's lips formed a frown as he picked up his pace.

Gilbert couldn't help but reminisce of his years when he was still a powerful nation. In his distraction, he walked into a hard surface. Hitting it head on as he was sent falling backwards, landing on his back. A startled yelp was let loose."Schiesse ...vas ze fick vas za-". He was cut off by the sound of laughter assaulting his ears.

His brows knitting together in pure anger. It didn't take any effort in figuring out exactly who it belong to." Russian arschloch..." he hissed directly towards his source of anger.

"Ahh~ ... Comrade that was quite funny to watch". The Russian turned around to face the albino man. Snickering, as the corner of his lips curved to form his usual childish smile. "But you must look where your going ...its not nice to bump into people like that". Ivan held out his hand, offering to help the Prussian up.

Prussia slapped away the others hand. Gritting his teeth as he picked himself off the ground."Vell ...it vouldn't have happened if jou veren't just standing zhere!".

Ivan gave a distasteful frown, staring at the other. "I was not ..." He paused, noticing how he was lowering himself down to the Prussians level. "Anyways ...I was planning to come met you in your brother's house". Sound of fabric rubbing against fabric as he fished into one of his coat pockets.

Gilbert tilted his head to the side in curiosity. Crimson eyes catching every little tiny movement the Russian made. Not long after Ivan gave a "Ah-ha" sound. As he retrieved out an envelope. He peeked at it to make sure it was the correct one before he handed it over to Gilbert.  
>The Prussian took it, scanning it from all sides before opening it. Finding a piece of paper with surprisingly neat penmanship. Far better that his own at that. Gilbert pulled it out in awe. Not giving a second thought as he started to read it, utterly ignoring the others presences.<p>

_Dear Gilbert Beilschmidt, _  
><em>Your hair reminds me of early winter snowflakes as they float gently down from the sky.<em>  
><em>As for your eyes a field of blooming spring roses.<em>  
><em>Your lips are like two fresh cherries. Which I imagine them to be sweet.<em>  
><em>And who can't forget your awesomeness that over passes the length of the universe.<em>  
><em>I write to you this letter. For am too afraid to tell you in person.<em>  
><em>Ich liebe dich.<em>  
><em>But I wish this will serve for me.<em>  
><em>So you can keep an eye out.<em>  
><em>To search and love me back in return.<em>  
><em>I will be leaving some hints.<em>  
><em>Until then I will be waiting for you, Gilbert.<em>  
><em>From your secret admirer.<em>

The Prussians eyes stay fixated on the content of the letter. He read it over and over till it finally clicked in his mind."Oi...I hate you and all". He glanced up at the Russian with a raised brow.

" Aber ..zis could never work". He told it as it was with little to no remorse. Furthering his opinion of the matter he pointed at himself then at the taller male. In a strange sort of gestured.

Ivan gazed back at the other man, a look of bewilderment. Only when he understood what was going on. In a swift motion he grabbed the Prussian by the shirt collar. Raising Gilbert off the ground and up to his height, leaving the Prussian to float a few inches off the floor." Excuse me? ..".

Gilbert gave a scoff as he held up the letter for the blonde ashed haired man to see." Zis! ...Jou vrote zis shitty piece of pussy romantic crap didn't jou?".

"Nyet...I did not comrade". The Russian's dark violet orbs pierced at the Sliverette in a death glare." I am only the massager...".

Prussia eyed Ivan in a skeptical manner. He for sure thought it was the Russian bastard who wrote it. Oh well, He'll just have to settle in accepting the little scavenger hunt. He blinked a few times, wait why the hell should he care?. More importantly why the hell hasn't the bastard put him down.

"Dummkopf! ...put ze awesome me down!". Gilbert sneered. He was gifted with a present of a hard blow to the face.

The Prussian layed on the cold wet grass. His nose badly bent as it spewed out blood. The albino had forgotten how painful the other could effortlessly beat the crap out of stood towering over the Sliverette.

A wide grin that reached ear to ear on his lips. "Naughty naughty bunny...you lost your obedient personality I so forcefully placed on you".

Millions of chills went down the Prussians spine as he glanced up at the taller male."S-Schiesse...". Gilbert's voice wavered from the slight fear of a future beaten soon to come. Using his sleeves as the closest thing to a napkin he could get. wipes away the blood that continued to drip from his nostrils.

The Russian watched in amusement, this is how he remember the albino. A true coward in heart not the strong prideful rebel the Prussian pretends to be in front of everyone else including him. The murderous glint in the Ivan's eyes flashes instantly to one of concern.

"Like I said comrade ...I didn't write it". He shifted his sight anywhere but at Gilbert. Seeming trying to avoid eye contact." Pardon me ...I have other issues to deal with...Goodbye". He twirled around, walking off in the direction he formerly came from.

Which left Prussia to sit there in confusion of what just happened." Vas ze fick?...".

~ ~ ~  
>Once he told his little adventure to his friends. Francis was the first to chuckle, the Spaniard followed soon after. "Ahh.. Merci...This sounds very romantic friend". The Frenchman chimed. As he placed an arm around the Prussians shoulders.<p>

"Si amigo~ ...it's very romantic". Spain agreed as he nibbled on a croissant France so kindly brought as a thank you for inviting him over.

Gilbert glared daggers at the Frenchie as his cheeks gradually turned into a ruby shade. He hated it when Francis teased him of the most embarrassing of subjects."Verdammt Frenchie pants ...I zhought I told jou ze awesome me don't do romantic schiesse".

The three members of the bad touch trio sat on one single sofa. The Prussian in the middle, with Francis on the left side of him and Antonio on his right side. The friends often did this sort of thing as a way to show their affection of the friendships they all so deeply tried to keep together. Despite Gilbert's egotistic personality, Francis's over all perverted attitude and Antonio's cheerful clueless self. The three never doubted each other. Yeah sure there were those few wars that they bickered over the stupidest of things. But that is normal for friends to do isn't it?

Antonio peered down at the love letter that was set on the coffee table a few minutes ago during the Prussians explanation."Gil why didn't you ask Russia who wanted him to give the letter to you?". he interrupted the staring contest Gilbert and Francis were engaged in.

"Nein ...damn bastard left before I could even ask". he snorted as he willingly allowed the Frenchman to win this time, swirling his head to face the Spanish man. "Und ...vell ...I didn't zhink of it". Gilbert shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh ..". The Spaniard's lips perked into a small pout. He wanted to help his friend but he had little to nothing to work with.

Francis intruded into the conversation as he leaned over Prussian. Making Gilbert narrow his eyes at the Frenchman. Francis poked his dear Spanish friend on the cheek. "Don't think too hard Tonio...the smallest details can be the most important". His lips forming a small returned with a smile of his own.

The Frenchman reached out, grabbing the letter as he looked over it the fifth time."Well ...I don't see anything that resembles any nation I know".

Gilbert reclined back against the couch, arms crosses over his chest."Ehh- ...ze only few people I know zat write close to zat letter is Pussy Piano pants, Mangary und vell ... Vest". He yawned." I already asked ze little master und Lizzy ...zhey both denied".

"What about your hermano?". Antonio blinked as he stared at the Sliver haired man.

Francis for all his effort to hold it back, let out his trademark laugh." Honhonhon~ ..that would explain why it was done so secretly...I had always thought that boy had more then brotherly love for you Gilly~".

The Prussian was infuriated, his cheeks turning bright pink mostly due to anger. "Ficking bastard ...it isn't Vest, He's dating Ita-..".

The sound of a doorbell ringing halted the three friends. As all three of them at the same time glanced over at the front door."Oi ..did jou invite someone else Tonio?". Gilbert forgetting his reason for being mad, shifted his sight over at the Spaniard.

"Hnm? ..no... but it won't be bueno to leave them out there". Antonio stood up as he waltzed his way over to the door.

Francis interest turned to observe the way his Spanish friend rear moved side to side."And that moi cheri ...is the beauty of a Spaniard".

"Don't jou zhink of anyzhing else besides body parts". Gilbert scoffed, elbowing the Frenchie to end his verbal harassment of their good friend.

Francis blinked as he turned to look at the Prussian, a brow raised." Hmm~ ..this coming from the man that thought nothing but breasts". He snickered ." And may I say ...your such a late bloomer my friend~". Francis pinched both of Gilbert's cheek much like a mother to her child.

"Jour so going to die!..". Prussia let out an animalistic growl. While he attempted to bite the Frenchman's fingers off.

"Oh bloody hell ...I knew you wankers couldn't keep your hands to yourselves". It was England as he stood at the doorway entrance of the public living area, far away from the two as possible.

Not soon after did Antonio rejoined the group. "hmm? ...". He blinked as he took in the environment, which only puzzled him more.

"Mon cheri~ ..." Francis leaped off the couch, quick to rushing next to the Brit. As he grabbed hold of Arthurs hand. "How I missed you~... I was afraid I wouldn't see you today".

England's left brow twitched at the affection the Frenchman was fast to given. He swiped back his hands, keeping them close to his person." Well ...I didn't miss you Frog".

"Vell ...fick, bitchy Brit time". Gilbert gave a snarky remark as he stayed on the couch.

The Prussian making himself comfortable as he laid back, arms folded be hide his head and eyes clenched shut in a peaceful manner. He disliked it when his friends paid more attention to their lovers than him. Oh no don't get it wrong. He wasn't jealous, he just wants a day were he could hang out with his friends without any 's emerald eyes blazed in rage as they narrowed towards the Prussian. Antonio noticing this stepped in the middle of the empty space between England and Prussia.

"Haha...don't mind Gil amigo ...he was only playing".

"Oui...May I ask what brings you here~?". Francis followed suit in helping his Spaniard friend.

England had a look of little amusement. "I only came ..." His voice trailed off as he whisked out something from his jacket's pocket. "To bring this, I found it in my mailbox just this morning". In his hand he had a pink envelope with a big bolded heart in the center of it. Prussia's name written on it at the far corner. "I had to ask Germany where his white haired maniac of a brother was...He didn't know ...so I concluded he would be at your house Antonio was the second place I thought he'll be at". He coldly stared at the Prussian.

Gilbert opened his eyes half way, looking from the corner of his eyes as he took his time. When the sight of the envelope caught his attention. He flinched. "Another one!?..". The Prussian in a eager attitude. He rowdily got up, running to grab the letter. Only to trip over his own legs, landing face first on the hard wooden floor." S-Schiesse ...".

Both Francis and Arthur simultaneously rolled their eyes at the Prussians lack of balance.

"You alright?...". Antonio was far more busy tending his friend, as he kneeled next to Gilbert.

"J-Ja ...am fine ..just a scratch". The Prussian groaned as he was helped to sit up by the Spaniard.

Francis decided to take it upon himself to take the recent envelope, gently ripping it open and took out the letter."Honhon ..interesting~".

"Ehh? ... Bastard vas does it say?!". Gilbert glared up at the Frenchie, rubbing his nose to smooth out the pain that renewed itself from the earlier event.

The Frenchman coughed a few times as to clear his throat. Arthur cringed, not at all wanting to know what the letter contains" Frog you shouldn't peek your nose into other peoples business".

Francis didn't let the Brit to interfere as he went on to reading it, loud enough for all three of them too hear.

_Dear Gilbert Beilschmidt,_  
><em>After the day I met you I fell.<em>  
><em>loved you instantly from the first encounter. <em>  
><em>For you are the greatest person I ever knew.<em>  
><em>Remembering those times where you looked so heroic yet.<em>  
><em>Even after you gave your support to world war two to erupt,<em>  
><em>day after day I always forgave you even when you became a blood thirsty monster. <em>  
><em>~ From your secret admirer.<em>

Silence hanged in the room like a thick aura when Francis finally finished.

"umm ... sounds like this person is close to you amigo". Antonio was the first to have the guts to speak, glancing over to a even more pale Prussian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **And so begins the long adventure of Gilbert trying to figure out who the secret admirer is. I have no idea how many chapters am going to do for the story but I do have a plot set up and such.


	2. The Celebration

"Ahh- Damnit bastard back off...ever heard of personal space!?" Gilbert leered as he held back the Frenchie that threw himself onto the Prussian, who's lips were perked up ready for a kiss.

Francis chuckled as he retorted back." But you need CPR mon cheri~~! ...your face is more pale then usual. "

In truth of the matter the Frenchman wanted to cheer up his sliver-haired friend. Having sense the others depression of being reminded about the darkest years the three ever encountered in their time of their entire existences. The Spaniard watched astonished yet laughing at the scene before him.

"Maybe Francis is your secret admirer Gil". Antonio chuckled, holding onto his stomach.

"HA! ...zhen am gefickt". A snort, his face showing how impatient he was getting. He harshly shoved the Frenchman off and away.

Francis ended up plopping safely on the sofa, a smug grin on his face."Honhonhon~~...so you do remember our little activities together those years ago~". The Prussian's cheeks roused to a tinted pink.

"Ficken! ...Ve both agreed never to bring it up!" Gilbert exclaimed, his index finger pointing maddeningly at the target of his usual hatred.

"As much as I enjoy this lovely little soap opera you three are cast in". England spoke, the feeling of the fact he felt invisible for a few minutes irritated him. "I would rather leave while I still have my pride and clothes still intact". He glared mostly at the Frenchman that was still having a laughing fit. Soon taking his leave as he headed towards the half way as though he was struck with a thought.

"Don't forget to bring those promised roses, Frog". Arthur scowled though kept his back facing the mayhem which could be clearly heard behind him. Not wishing nor wanting to become involve in it.

"Ah! ...Do not worry about that. I will!" Francis inquired as he was saving his rear from a very abusive Prussian.

"Verdammt Francis come back und take it like a man! " Gilbert gave chase after his so called friend. Lingering with anger that the other spilled the beans of their little secret so causally.

_**SLAM**_

The whole household shook from the hard slamming of the door, the two immature adults pausing their chaotic argument.

"Vait ...vhy does ze Brit vant roses?" The Prussian arched a brow as he gripped onto the Frenchman's shirt collar. Arm held back and hand forming a fist as he readies himself to knock off that sly smirk still present on Francis's lips. He had successfully captured the other during the loud slam.

"Hmm~ ...So your brother hasn't told you?" France answered back with much taunting in his voice.

Gilbert knitted his brows together. Inch by inch he was being pushed past the line of mercy and into complete savage mode." Nein! ...Ze awesome me vouldn't be asking if I did know! ...duh! Gott jour such a pain in ze arsch".

The forgotten Spaniard made his way towards the two. Slowly prying France out of the Prussians grasp. A bright smile on his face as he did so. "Amigos ...you shouldn't fight like this it would turn our friendship sour."

Prussia reluctantly loosen his grip on the Frenchman. Not wanting to seem like the villain in this scenario. "Ja ja fine ...He'll pay for it later zhen" Shifting his gaze away from his two best friends.

"Ah~ ...I thank you and your forgiving nature mon cheri~ " Francis was relieved to be once again safe. "And about the roses ...I promised Angleterre to bring roses to decorate the little festival that is going to take place in your brother's homeland due to it being Valentines tomorrow~. You know the building which he usually hosts the world meetings". He explained a bit too long but it satisfied his albino friend nonetheless.

"Argh ...Damn Vest couldn't tell me zat?" Gilbert gave a exaggerated sigh, internally cringing when the other said the name of his despised holiday.

Antonio patted the red-eyed man on the back in a comforting fashion. "Maybe your hermano was too busy to tell you ...after all he has to deal with the preparations".

"Ja ...I guess, zhough zat vouldn't explain vhy he invited Italy over und kick mein awesome arsch out". He snorted. Accepting the Spaniards attempt to comfort, though still displeased as he crossed his arms over his chest in slight protest.

"Oh ...Si I forgot about that" The Spanish man blinked, tapping against his chin as he contemplated.

A content sigh escaped through Francis's lips. Having a sort of dreamy look going on. "Those two are very inseparable~...young love at its finest".

"Tch ...jou do know Vest is 23 in human years und Italy 21". Prussia on the other hand held onto his outlook on love being ridiculous.

As though it was practiced the two nations gave a melodramatic gasp. Both clenching to where their heart would be as if they were shot dead on. Crimson orbs only rolled in response to their little act. It truly hurt the two fellow friends hearing how cruel their albino friend was acting especially considering tomorrow was the very day the two enjoyed the most of all days of the year. France being the nation of love while Spain being the country of passion which greatly mixed well.

"Sounds like your jealous mon cheri~" Francis's pestering never far beyond in any conversation the three have. "Or is it because our beloved Gilly can't get a stabled relationship like his brother~?"

"Shut your trap now or I svear to gott I'll make Tonio get me some tape so I can do it for jou". Gilbert snarled at the Frenchman having lost all forms of abstain to just beat the crap out of his French friend and choke him till dead.

The two bickering friends were suddenly startled by a loud "Ah-ha!" sound. Antonio placed a hand on each of his friends shoulder, a wide cheeky grin on his lips." I have a plan to find out who Gil's secret admirer may be~~". The Spanish man was literally jumping up and down in excitement. As the day went on, an abundance of love letters arrival without no end.

~o~o~o~

The Prussian whine and complained as he was dragged backwards his two friends holding onto an arm as they reached where the world wide event will take place. Literally being forced against his own will to go to the celebration party.

"I said I don't vant to go! ...Ze awesome me doesn't need no damn admirer und schiesse...I already have so many!". Gilbert shouted out nonsense as all his reasoning for not attending the little get together was faltering.

As the day soon became night time, shinning stars displayed lovingly in the murky sky. The only source of light being a small blub hanging just right above them as they stood in front of the double doors, the entrance of the well recognized building.

"Come on amigo what do you have to lose? ...besides aren't you curious to who it is?" Spain encouraged on as he released the pale male that was his friend, he didn't understand what the problem was.

The Spaniard raised his hand, hand clenched into a fist as he began knocking on one of the doors. Having high hopes that someone would open it so they can get to more important details. The three members of the bad touch trio were dressed in specially made attire that not only were they to their tastes but they also brighten the attractive traits of each of them but all were similar to the fact that they were time spent on finding their outfits couldn't even be counted on one hand.

"Am certainly curious as to who is in deep love with our dear Gilly~". A devilish smirk curled itself onto Francis's lips.

Gilbert felt like a walking peacock since in reality he was forced to wear an outfit his two idiots of friends wanted him to wear. He had no real liking or interest in modern fashion nowadays.

"My awesome dignity ...maybe mein pride also." The Prussian murmured as his still captive arm was toyed with by the Frenchman.

"Both can be repaired mon cheri...So stop moping and be the awesomest you can be tonight". He replied back with a sincere smile.

To be honest Francis has waited over centuries for someone to show the faintest sign of actual love towards the white-haired man. The first love letter impressed him of all people, he saw the effort that was put into it. He knew for a fact that the Prussian deeply lacked in skills of showing and feeling love. Often times caused the man to lose whatever relationship he was able to form. The Frenchman long ago took notice of the tiny hints his friend was giving off even if the Prussian himself wasn't aware of it. He certainly didn't enjoy seeing his friend suffer like he either of the two nations could further their advice for the Prussian. The doors opened to reveal a cheery bouncing brunette.

"Ve~ Ciao big brother Francis and big brother Antonio~! ...Ciao Gilbert~" The Italian greeted the three without any hesitation.

"Hola Feli~ ". "Bonjour Feli~~" ."Guten tag Italy...". All three greeted back one at a time. So as to not overwhelm the klutzy Italian.

"Ve~ ...Come on in, it's so cold out here ...Am very sorry I took so long! I had to help Germany set up the food, decorates and music ...Ahh- and all the listing of who's coming and and-". Italy rambled on but with an apologetically tone of voice.

"Honhonhon~ ..it's quite fine Italy we understand". Francis piped in to calm down the hyperactive Northern Italian.

It wasn't long until all three of them entered the building making their way to the large room where the event was supposedly to take place. The decorations could very well match that of a high school prom. With heart shaped balloons strapped at every other table, streamers, and what nots. Despite the three having arrived earlier than they would usually have to a party. It was already filled with many nations and micro nations that were invited. The trio made their way to a corner that relevantly spacious.

"Alright ...now for my plan ...Gil choose one of us to be your date for now". Antonio bluntly announced as he gestured to himself then Francis. Who seemingly had no problem with it as he crackled into a chuckle. "Pick me Gilly~ ...you know me longer".

"..." A brow twitched as he stared at the two he now claimed were both a bunch of Idioten . "VAS? ...are jou ficking vith me? Seriously Tonio I zhought ve vere going to find out vho's mein secr-!" He was silenced by the Spanish man clamping his hand on his mouth just in time.

"Shhh amigo ...do you want them to know?" He held a finger to his own lips as if it would help hush the Prussian.

Gilbert flinched as he narrowed his eyes towards the Spaniard. "V-vho zzeh heeel arre joou taalek aboute?". He muffed through the others hand very tempted to lick the others palm just to get the other to shriek or at least remove his hand from his mouth.

"I believe he means your secret admirer mon cheri ..." Francis watches the scene with amusement, keeping his voice close to a whisper. "So your plan was to get the admirer to be jealous enough to outright expose a confess to Gilly~? "

"Si~ ...I thought since who knows how many people would come to the fiesta. It would take the whole night if we go one by one." Antonio exclaimed. His sun kissed skinned hand still hovering over his German friend's mouth.

The Frenchman scanned their surrounding before nodding to his Spanish friend. "Ahh- ..That makes perfect sense. Its just so wonderful seeing everyone together like this~".

"Jjour juste happiy becausee oof allil the nnations joou geetet to fliret viitht" Gilbert spats out, his words once again muffed and somewhat uneasy to make sense of ."Annywayes vhoh knnows if zhhey vouldd comme orre nott".

"Why do you always tend to look at the bad side of things Gilly...The glass isn't half empty". Francis beamed.

"I think its a German thing " The Spaniard questioned as he finally took his hand off Gilbert's mouth to let the albino speak properly.

" Fick jou both ...its not a German thing". The Prussian mumbled silently.

The two nation gave a exhausted sigh. "You know we both just want you to be happy amigo." Antonio informed.

That stung the Prussian as he lowered his gaze at the newly interesting floor, chewing on his lower lip. He felt guilty somehow especially since all the effort his friends were giving to help him out. Though to defend himself in his mind he didn't ask for any ."A-ah ...Fine...I'll go on vith zis but if it turns out-"

"Then we will abort the mission and leave. Do not worry ...We'll make sure nothing bad would happen". Francis interrupted his friend from finishing his sentence.

Gilbert alternated from anguished to enthusiastic for the night. "Gut! ...Ehh- I guess ...I'll pick Tonio".

"I told you~! " The Spaniard boasted as he nudged his elbow to his French companion at his side. It was rare for him to act this proudly but he didn't mind at the moment.

"AH? ...No offense to you Antonio. But why him? " Francis's mouth dropped in a comical manner.

"Because...One ...He vouldn't grope mein arsch every ten seconds und ...Two ...I rather not face ze vrath of a very prissy und jealous Brit". Prussia was already agitated enough he didn't want it to accumulate to something much more worse. He blinked scarlet orbs catching a glimpse of bushy eyebrows. Speaking of the devil, A pale index finger raised as it hinted his French friend to look behind.

The remainder of the two members turned their sights at a indeed aggravate Arthur approaching towards them. Antonio snickered only to be jerked by the arm away from the scene that was about to erupt. Gilbert tugged his friend to abscond with him, keeping the two from meddling in the affair of the Frenchy and Brit.

"Hmm? ...Eh- Gil shouldn't we help Francis?" The Spanish man glanced over his shoulder to accentuate the bickering going on between their friend and the Englishman.

"Nein ...He's a big man. He can deal vith it on his own plus I bet it's about ze roses he promised to bring but didn't ". Gilbert alluded as he held his best friend's arm still captive. Now ambling the Prussian placed great distance from them and the issue conjuring over on the other side of the room.

Antonio blinked, peering once more over to the arguing couple, well they were a couple in his eyes." Bien. What should we do now then? ".

The German turned to his friend who he was arm and arm with he was just glad his friend hadn't noticed or even broke out in singing 'Off to see the wizard', thinking for a moment before sighing." I don't know... jour ze one vith ze plans". He was getting hungry though as he inched his way closer to the table filled with a feast that could feed the people of a small country.

"OH! ...why don't we dance~! " The Spaniard wore a cheery grin on his lips, obvious that the other was starving.

A sliver brow arched at that."Dance? ..".

"Si~...it would be fun, amigo! ...or should I say amor~? ". Antonio joked but he did think they should at least use some words of endearment to make it more believable that they were _dating_.

That caused Gilbert to scrunch up his nose a second time this week, what is up with people saying things so distasteful."Oi! nein ...don't call me zat".

The Spanish's grin perked up into a childish pout."Awww- ...por que no? We are suppose to be pretending were dating, Gilly". His voice barely above a whisper.

Grumbling, the albino gave an airy snort. Contemplating for a few seconds before unwillingly admitting defeat, placing aside his hunger for now."Fine! ...just don't push it too far or I'll smack jou so hard zat jou vill-AHH!". He was cut off before he could finish as his _date _pulled him off to the dance floor, maneuvering through the crowd of nations. To eventually be in the center of it, the music currently playing was slow and calming.

Antonio chuckled a bit before inadvertently placing his hands on his friend's waist much to the other's protest of it."Querido, your cheeks are red".

Gilbert scoffed."Their red because am mad! ...am nicht a voman so don't treat mich like one, Tonio!".

Laughing some more, the Spaniard continued on once the other was distracted enough. He began to lead the dance, grabbing the others hands to rest on his shoulders then brought his own hands back on the albino's slender waist. Slowly beginning to sway side to side with his German friend. He was defiantly amused by the other being so worked up but he assumed the German wasn't one who enjoyed playing the role of the _female._

The ivory haired male went on with spewing gibberish that involved how he hated the situation and wanted to slap his friend silly. Though seeing that the other wasn't even listening to him or his ranting, he gave up completely. Red staring at green he noticed a glint of happiness in his friend's eyes, something that was normal but also seemed different. Silence other than the music playing and the millions of voices all having different conversations with one another engulfed the two as they remained dancing along with rhythm of the song.

The German had this nagging feeling building up within him, a feeling that a pair of eyes were glued on him and Antonio."Oi ...Tonio".

"Si, amor?". The Spaniard was still persistent in behaving like his friend's date.

Scarlet orbs rolled than proceeded on."Is it just me or are ve being vatched? ".

The tan male blinked, emerald colored eyes scanned their surrounding for anyone who may be looking towards their direction. Spotting no one he looked back at his friend, tilting his head."No ones watching us...maybe it's just you".

Far from either of the two's peripheral vision there was a someone, someone with ocean blue orbs scorching with jealousy.

* * *

><p><strong>AN: **Here you go! Chapter two though it is shorter than the first one I think- . I apologize if my translations may be wrong though Spanish is my second language I've never been able to correctly write or read any of it but I still feel its more correct than am with German or French. A hint was given in this chapter of who it may be because I felt that generous yet it's also so vague. All of you must also hate me~ = w =

**Translations: **

_**German**_

Gefickt - Fucked.

Ficken - Fucking.

Idioten - Idiots.

Nicht - Not.

Mich - me.

_**French**_

Mon cheri - My darling.

_**Spanish**_

Bein- Good/alright.

Amor - Love.

Por que no- Why not.

Querido- Dear.


	3. Around and Around

**A/N: **

I feel so terrible and guilty in having taking this long to update this story. Plus, I have to update another story but that one isn't my top priority like this one is. My excuse for having taking this amount of time was that I've been very busy with school work, one of my lame excuses but I've also have had little to no motivation. Well, more like creativity to typing this story. Luckily I found it while in my fifth period English, and so here it is.

Because of my guilty conscience I produced two chapters for you lovely people. So enjoy~!

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

A look of unamusement came across the Prussian's face."Jour lucky zis isn't a real date or I vould have dumped jour sorry arse".

"I don't think you would have, amor~". Antonio chuckled, finding the other's remark humorous.

A ivory brow raised in question."Und vas makes jou say zat?".

The Spaniard pulled his German friend closer, both chest making contact and practically breathing the same air as their noses brushed upon one another."Because no one can resist a Spanish ass~~".

"If jou don't let go of me in five minutes ... I'll bite off jour nose und jou know I vill do it, Tonio". The albino glared as much full heartedly as he could, the tint of rosy color on his cheeks making him look less menacing.

The tanned male simply laughed anew, toying with his companion some more as he swiped his tongue on the other's nose before releasing the ivory haired man."Hm~... amigo, jour very hermoso with that blush on your cheeks. Your secret admirer has good taste~".

Having enough of the other's taunting he unraveled from within the Spaniard's arm."Fick jou ...am not blushing! Am too awesome for zat". This time he was serious as he sneered at his friend for probably the third time they have known each other, the rest of the times were in a joking manner.

Antonio was stunned for a minute, wondering if he might have taken it too far than he had intentionally set out to do. The last thing he would ever want would be to lose a friend over something so silly. That itself was one of his major fears he has and certainly never wants to come true. He allowed the other to do as he wishes, knowing that it would pleased the German greatly who enjoys to be the one in power. Bringing his own arms back to his own person, emerald painted orbs peered over at the albino in a sheepish fashion. Very much like a child that has been scolded by his mother.

"Am sorry Gilbert ...". He apologized, wanting to be in good terms with the other rather quickly.

Once more a brow was raised at that, after a few seconds he sighed. Opening his mouth to speak to be suddenly bumped into from behind in almost that instant he was about to curse at whoever ran into him but was beaten in speaking first.

"Oh dude! ...I've been looking for ya!". A high pitched voice called out with blonde hair matching with it, wearing an American hand made tuxedo.

The two friends turned their attention onto the American, the annoying American."Looking for mich? ..vhy? oh vait ...are jou going to admit am more awesome zhan jou~". Prussia exclaimed very smugly.

Alfred laughed at that, trying not to keel over. "Heck no! ...I'll die first before ever admitting something like that".

A pout formed on the Prussian's lips. He had been hoping he was correct in his assumption."Vell ... zat can be arranged jou know".

"Ahh- ..no thanks man... the hero can't die". With that he casually hooked his arms around the pale man's neck."Anyways! ... I was looking for ya because me and DenDen have been wondering if you wanted to go out drinking or something".

Grass colored irises watches his friend and the obnoxious blonde converse, feeling a bit ignored now that the American was present. Currently being an attention hog with his companion who he had be dancing and talking with until they were so rudely interrupted.

Prussia didn't show a sign of dislike of the American's actions."DenDen? .. oh! Denny. Ja I vouldn't mind getting some bier-". He paused, his eyes shifting to the side towards his friend. Remembering that he had been with the Spaniard. Gilbert cleared his throat than added on."Maybe later... I'm vith mein date right now".

That brighten Antonio's spirits as his eyes shimmered with that familiar cheerful glint in them."Ah- ...Si. Am very sorry amigo".

Alfred tilted his head in a questioning manner before speaking up."You two are dating? ".

The two Europeans nodded their head practically simultaneously."Ja ...ve are.. und? Have a problem vith zat?".

"Nope- ..no problem dude. I swear on all things heroic". The blonde answered back with raised both hands in surrender, shaking his head along."How long have you two been dating?". It was an innocent question from the American's part.

Gilbert and Antonio turned to face each other, expressing through facial expressions rather than speaking as they both told the other to tell. The Spaniard eventually conceding as he looked back at Alfred."Hm- ...for about a week". That seemed reasonable amount of time for the tan one.

"A week? ...". He asked than glanced over to the German, his brows knitted together in a puzzlement."How come you never told me or Den? ..or even bragged about it in your blogs. I'm pretty sure its says your single".

This startled the two friends as they stared a bit bewildered at the American, how come now he was out of blue being smart about this."I-I ...uhh". The Prussian began, lack of words following behind.

"Because he wasn't ready to tell anyone yet...". The Spaniard cleverly inputted."And I didn't want to force Gilbert ...considering well". Antonio was slowly coming back down to having nothing believable to say."He's the bottom one...".

"Vaaaass?". Gilbert blurted out, his cheeks regaining that rosy color that once had before right out spilling nonsense."Oi! ..nein.. am nicht ze bo-".

Antonio clamped his hand over the white haired male's mouth, hushing the man from saying anything more for the second time. The American dumbly stared at the pair for a few minutes than promptly removed his arm from around the Prussian's neck.

"Oh- ...I guess that would make sense". Rubbing the back of his neck nervously. Alfred looked over to Gilbert, suppressing a chuckle."Though ... I kinda knew you were the bottom man... you have that womanly figure~".

The Prussian didn't hold back, pulling back his right arm he slapped the American's arm rather hard."F-Fawk joou- ". His words muffled by his friend's hand that was still occupying his mouth, his eyes narrowing at the American.

A yelp issued from the blonde as he held up a hand to smooth out the pain to his harmed arm, a childish pout marking Alfred's lips."Geeez ...don't have to be so defensive about it dude...".

Meanwhile, The Spaniard was having a barrel of laughs as he watched the blonde and sliverette soon stopping himself to tend to more important matter."Calm down, mi amor ..". Removing his hand from his friend's mouth, he went more closer to the albino. In attempt to calm the other down he began massaging the Prussian's shoulders.

Grumbling the German dully eyed the two, loosening up the tension as his shoulders were given attention."Fine ...vhatever".

"Um- ..". Alfred felt a bit awkward as he watched the _couple. _Glancing to his side for a moment he waved at the two than began to walk away."I guess I'll see ya later then Gil ...".

Even if he was in a sour mood he was slightly well mannered enough to say his farewells when needed."Auf Wiedersehen! ..".

"Adiós~! ...". The Spaniard said right after despite that fact he wasn't included.

~o~o~o~

The rest of the night the pair of friends enjoyed each others companies ultimately their French chum joining them after successfully escaping from the prissy Brit. As the three trio, mostly Francis began to gossip about the latest rumors he has heard from varies nations about other nations in all it was very juicy information. Gilbert couldn't give two fucks about what his friend was telling them at the moment, he re-framed from behaving like a bunch of high school girls.

"Oh! How terrible of me ... I almost forgot". The blonde halted himself of the topic of fine hair products when he had ran out of rumors to tell for the past half hour or so." There's word going around that you two are _dating_".

That caught the Prussian's attention as he eyed his friend, groaning."Really? ...gottverdammt. I ficken hate all of jou gossping jackasses".

"No tardó mucho tiempo ". Antonio glimpsed over to the German than lastly on the Frenchy.

Francis chuckle softly at his two friend's reaction seeing a wide difference between the duo, taking his glass of wine. He took a small savoring sip from it." It's a shame that you didn't hear the comments from them ... apparently you two make a lovely couple".

"Vait vas ... really?". So much for restraining himself, his interest was pecked just by a few words said.

The Frenchman nodded his head in affirmative."Oui ...Though am slightly shocked that cute Southern Italian-".

"Pomodoro bastardo! ...". A roar of anger emitted not too far from the trio as a brunette with a curl came stomping towards them. Dressed in a similar suit as the three were in but much more mafia influenced since Romano couldn't afford to get another one in such a short period of time.

Seemingly unaffected by the rage the Italian holds, Antonio held out his arms towards Lovino."Lovvi~! ..Es bueno verte~!".

Cheeks puffed up in a irritation, declining the others oblivious embrace as he shoved the tan man instead. "Don't give me that crap! ...Tell me! What's this shit about you dating that stupido potato bastardo fratello?!"

"I have a name ... und it's a awesome name". Gilbert piped in, not liking the Southern Italian's boldness in calling him something like that and insulting his younger at the same time.

Antonio let out a groan when he was pushed away from his adorable Lovino. "Qué pasa con eso? ... ".

"I don't fucking care ..."Lovino glared at the albino then turned his death glare over to the Spaniard."What about that? ... what about that?!". Very irked by Antonio's clueless attitude about something very important.. not important! he could care less.

The Prussian rolled his eyes, clearly not amused by the intruder that was the tomato freak."Let's go Francis ...am tried of smelling pussy".

"Aww? ...It's just getting good, Gilly". Francis whined at the thought of having to leave the drama that was happening at the same time a bit worried about Antonio.

And indeed it was drama, as it caught the attention of nearby nations. All having their sights glued on the four but mostly on the Spaniard and Southern Italian. To this, Gilbert murmured under his breath. He didn't like this sort of treatment as he decided to venture off on his own without the company of the Frenchman. Not at all dwindling in the factor of what the two were minutes away from arguing about, mostly from the Italian. The Prussian eventually found himself in a far corner with a can of pop in hand. Curse his younger brother for not supplying for beer in this celebration, there was wine but not beer? What blasphemy! Well it wasn't entirely religious but to the Prussian beer might as well be a religion.

"Bruder? ...is somezhing vrong?". A low voice came apparently out of nowhere, Ludwig took a step closer to the elder man.

Scarlet orbs glimpsed over to the taller German then forward, taking a swing of the coke. "Nein ...nozhings vrong, Vest". He was starting to get annoyed by the repeating problem that people who are mentioned or for this time thought of, suddenly appear.

The youngest of the two brothers observed the Prussian, sapphire colored orbs looking emotionless but to Gilbert. There was plenty of emotions in those eyes that he could detect after countless years of being together through those wars."Are jou sure? ...".

Gilbert perked his head in the direction of his brother, looking squarely at the blonde. A sigh."Ja .. am sure. Don't jou start schiesse... am not in ze mood".

"Did somezhing happened betveen jou und Spain?". Ludwig tone of voices sounded a bit off for the Prussian, he couldn't quite place the source of it though.

He shook his head side to side at that."Nein ...nozhing happened".

A relived sigh came from the tallest German, taking a cautious step forward closer to his brother. Ludwig knew when his brother was being honest, living with the albino had its perks but also it's advantages."If it's nicht zat ...zhen vas is it? Jou know jou can tell me, bruder".

The pale man gazed over to his younger brother, contemplating for a second before parting his lips to speak." Jou know ... I hate talking about stupid shit like feelings".

Ludwig blinked once, rolling his eyes in a playful fashion."I know ...but it's nicht gut to keep jour feelings build up. Talking about it vould probably make jou feel better zhan not talking at all ...".

"Vhen ze hell did jou get all philosophical? ". The Prussian spoke back with a snarky remark.

The German chuckled softly before answering to his brothers blatant response. "Since jou raised me...".

"Oh~? ...I'll take zat as a compliment~". Gilbert snickered, slowly his mood was brightening up. He could always rely on his younger brother for moments like these.

Another roll of ocean blue orbs."Of course jou vould ...but". He started but faltered in words to accompany it for a minute."Am glad zat jour vell enough to make a comment like zat". Though he doesn't show it, Ludwig cared deeply about his older brother.

The elder male laughed some more before taking the initiative to take a step nearer to his more _mature _brother. Wrapping an arm loosely around the more muscular male's neck with a Cheshire grin on his lips."Ja ja ... I missed jour arse too~ I know jou missed meine~~".

Coughing, Ludwig was having difficulties from rolling his eyes a third time since he has been conversing with his brother. The closeness the two held having little affect on the German since he was quite use to this, or so he cheeks were rousing in color."Ja ... zat is defiantly it".

"Kesesese~~! .. I knew it". Neither of the two Germans were key in displaying affection but once either of them does it was hard not to stop, mostly Gilbert. Which is why the Prussian planted a peck on Ludwig's cheek."Ve could alvays ditch zis place und have more fun somevhere else~?". He was having fun toying with his younger brother.

The German blinked,dumbfound. Looking directly eye to eye with the pale man and those red blood pools. His cheeks tinted in a shade of pink."V-Vas?".

"Jou heard mich,Vest~... come on". The Prussian was at lost why he himself was even doing this, considering he was pretty damn sure that his brother was interested in a bouncy brunette. Plus of the whole incest matter that should signal more than one red light to the albino, he didn't seem to care though. Not right now that is.

He shook his head, carefully removing his brothers arm from his person."Nein ...I...". He looked to the side then back at his brother."I need to tell jou somezhing first...".

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

After the second updated chapter there is most likely going to be one more chapter left since I can't expand the story any longer than that.

**Translation: **

**_Spanish:_**

Amor - Love.

Hermoso - Beautiful.

Adiós - Bye/Goodbye.

No tardó mucho tiempo -That didn't take too long .

Es bueno verte - It's good to see you.

Qué pasa con eso - What about that.

**_German:_**

Nicht - Not.

Mich - Me.

Gottverdammt - God damn.

Ficken - Fucking.

Auf Wiedersehen - Goodbye.

Meine - Mine.

_**French:**  
><em>

Oui - Yes.

**_Italian: _**

Pomodoro - Tomato.

Bastardo - Bastard.

Stupido - Stupid.

Fratello - brother.


	4. A Complex Revealing

**A/N: **

And here is the forth chapter, also the second to last chapter perhaps.. I'm very sorry I can't expand it more than I have originally have wanted it to be. I wanted at least ten chapters for this story but apparently my brain doesn't want that to happen ... so yeah.

Enjoy~!

* * *

><p>~o~o~o~<p>

The Prussian was bewildered by his brothers sudden actions, cocking his head to the side as he stared at Ludwig in perplexed. " Huh? ..vas is it Vest?".

Ludwig fiddled a bit with his thumbs. Clearly he was uneasy about something, that something the albino was very curious about figuring out. And quick, the pale man wasn't much of a patient person to begin with so there is a less likely chance that he would be now. The German darted his eyes back and forth as though he would able to find a solution to his problem by looking at his surroundings. Coming up short in less than a minute, he took a deep breath than parted his mouth to speak.

"Can ve go somevhere more private,bruder?". The taller male didn't want anyone eavesdropping in their conversation, even more so that it was something pretty personal for Ludwig.

Gilbert still had the look of confusion written across his face as he listened to his brother, a brow arching."Uhh- ...I guess ve could. Vhere do jou have in mind?".

The youngest of the two brothers contemplated, maybe he should wait until tomorrow to tell the albino. Considering he was the one hosting this little get together. What if something more than out of the ordinary happened and he wasn't there. So many questions and reasons why not to were pouring into his mind like a heavy waterfall. However, if he didn't go onward with his action he might not have to courage to do it later. So many dilemmas so little time to think them over.

He rubbed the back of his neck, shaking his head side to side."Nevermind ...it's nozhing important".

"Huh? ...vait". It took the Prussian sometime to comprehend what just occurred. Once it settled well in his mind did a childish pout appear on his lips."Vas ...nein jour telling me one vay or another". His curiosity was pecked, there was no way in hell was he going to allow his brother to simply brush it off.

Ludwig had the look of someone that was about to challenge authority, something rare for the German."Und I say ... I don't have to tell jou bruder".

That surprised the albino to the fullest extent, staring wide eyed at his little brother with his mouth slightly a gap. He shook his head to snap out of his trance like state. Ivory brows knitted together in a irked fashion."Jou vill listen to jour alteren bruder, Vest".

"Like I said before, East ... I don't have to tell jou anyzhing. It's nozhing ...". He countered back with such a rebellious tone of voice.

He was taken back from his brother's bluntness of a remark, his anger mildly vanishing for a split second before releasing a low growl."Fine .. be like zat. Not like I care". Gilbert scoffed, finishing the remainder of his drink before tossing the can onto the floor on purpose. If there was one thing he knew the German hated more than anything it was the disrespectful act of littering, and in front of him intentionally.

The tall German restrained from giving his elder brother the satisfaction of angering him so easily. Not to mention being stubborn about it as he crossed his arms over his chest. Staring intensely at the albino with such a death icily glare."Pick zat up, bruder".

"Nein...". Gilbert quickly retorted.

Taking a deep discreet breath in attempt to stay calm."Bruder..".

"I said nein! ... am nicht going to pick it up,Vest". The Prussian scowled."Not until jou tell mich vas I vant...".

"Am not going to tell jou... ". Ludwig enforced his previous statement. Why couldn't his brother just let it go.

Another scoff came from the albino's lips."Tch- .. zhen am nicht going to pick it up".

"East!...".

"Nein! ..".

"East! I'm nicht going to ask jou again".

"Nein! am nicht going to do it!".

"Gilbert... pick it up".

"I said nein! ... jou can't make me,Vest".

The taller male brought a hand, rubbing his temples as this argument continued on. Seemingly having no end nor a neutral ground for the both German brothers to agree on. Assuming the other wasn't going to listen to reason, he bended at his waist. Picking up the can that the pair had be bickering about for the past minute or so. Gingerly tossing the empty beverage into it's proper place, a recycling bin. Murmuring under his breath something along the lines of how immature his elder brother can be at times, and also how much of a burden he could hear the German loud and crystal clear, frowning.

"If am such a _pest,_ bruder. Vhy don't jou just put me out of mein misery". He bitterly commented then added on."No one seems to care about me... so it vouldn't matter if I just died". After saying those words was the albino aware of what had spilled from his lips by impulse.

Ludwig glanced at this brother with a look of disbelief."...don't say zhings like zat".

"Vhy ze hell shouldn't I? huuh? ... no one gives a single damn! Not even jou". The Prussian sneered."Jou cared more about a stupid can zhen vas I had to say!".

The German placed his hands unexpectedly on his brothers shoulders, ocean blue orbs staring squarely at blood red ones."Nein ...I don't. I could never stop caring about jou bruder... never". His words spoke of honesty as he kept his string gaze no where else but at the elder man.

Gilbert peered up at the other male, he was speechless of what to say at that exact moment. Letting his mind to catch up to what was happening before he even uttered a syllable."D-Do ...jou mean zat?". He questioned, lacking in obvious reasoning.

A nod." Ja... I mean it, Gilbert". Ludwig sported a soft warm expression, a huge difference from the usual stern emotionless mask that the blonde has.

Time itself apparently slowed down as the two brothers stood in silence, neither dared to speak up in fear that this rare moment may be ruined by that alone. But more so that the were clueless in what to even say. Both simply giving attention solely on each other as they blocked the background music and voices of those familiar to the two. Apparently no one had took note of the two Germans in the secluded corner. Gilbert gazed from the corner of his eyes at the strong big hands that belonged to his younger took grasp of his shoulders, thoughts pouring into his mind in an endless cycle as one immediately replaces the last as he tried to make sense of what was occurring between him and Ludwig.

Two and two made a final connection as Gilbert placed one of his hands above his brothers."...Are jou mein secret admirer,Vest? ".

Ludwig looked stunned, adverting his eyes to the side to look at a newly interesting floor that settled just next to the two brothers."I don't know vas jour talking about, bruder".

"Tch- ... ze vay jour acting says differently, Ludwig... bruder. Tell me". With his other hand, he cupped his brothers chin. Gently forcing the other to look directly at him and only him."Are jou ...or are jou not".

Puzzled for a few seconds, the younger brother looked at the eldest. Rather forcibly but he gave in without any struggling against the restrictions. Taking a deep breath in then out he spoke out in a mellow voice, fluttering his eyes closed.

"Jour hair reminds me of early vinter snowflakes as zhey float gently down from ze sky. As for jour eyes a field of blooming spring roses. Jour lips are like two fresh cherries. Vhich I imagine zhem to be vho can't forget jour awesomeness zat over passes ze length of ze universe". He recited by heart, slowly prying his eyes open as he waited for a reaction.

It was Gilbert's turn to be shocked, the other had said each word exactly as it was written in the first few sentences of the letter that was sent to him the day before. The only ones that perhaps knew other than himself what that letter contained was Francis, Spain, and maybe the Russian bastard since he was the one he gave it to him in the first place. Blinking, he brings his attention back onto the taller male with a loop-sided grin.

"Jour such a hopeless romantic,Vest". A soft chuckle, he pulled the rigid German into a warm embrace. Encircling his arms around his neck as he leaned up slightly on his tippy toes to plant a sweet peck on his younger brother's lips."Even so- ... Ich liebe dich".

"I-Ich liebe d-dich auch...". Ludwig smiled, a rosy color gracing his cheeks as sapphire eyes glimpsed down with such warmth in them. His own arms snaked down, coming around the eldest mid-waist section and keeping them there as he returned the hug.

This turned out positively better than the German had originally anticipated to have happened, his mind was filled with doubts that the other may not even return his love. Even more so shun him afterwards because of the more than brotherly love he held for the pale man. The kiss was more than reassuring that the other did hold similar feelings that he did, and hearing those words. It brought his heart to skip a beat in the most wondrous way. Gilbert snickered softly, recalling the moment when Francis had said it may have been Ludwig. And he for once was correct about it, the Prussian was just waited to see if the Frenchman would pop out of nowhere and say 'I told you so' to him. He wouldn't think any less of the man if he did, maybe get a little pissed.

The albino suddenly remembered another event that taken place."...so... vhy did jou sent Russia of all people to give me zat letter?".

"..." Ludwig gazed down at the other man, taking a sigh that was tainted with uneasiness."I vas in ze middle of vritting it vhen he came by for business matters... zhen it just escalated vith him vanting to give jou ze letter".

He should have known. Really, it was something the bastard would do trying to play as the cupid was a bit laughable for the Prussian."Makes sense ... ". Gilbert glimpsed at his brother before leaning up to plant another peck."Am guessing zis makes us a couple zhen? ...".

"Only if jou vant us to be, bruder". The German advised after returning the smooch, he would very much like it to be so but didn't want to pressure the pale man.

Gilbert softly chuckled."So considerate~... but. Ja ... I vant us to be". Nodding, he tighten his grasp slightly on the taller male.

That brought a warm smile on Ludwig's lips, gripping on the other just as tightly but also affectionate. Something the German wasn't so accustomed to but he was willing to be for his elder brother.

The two brothers spent the rest of the celebration together with happy attitudes. Francis did come by and said his 'I told you so' to the Prussian. Spain had successfully patched up the issue that erupted between him and Lovino. And Russia, well he was off in a corner watching the two brothers with a jealous smile sporting across his face. Jealous of the love he himself my never obtain in a million years, or so he thinks.

"Yo! Dude ...What's with that look?". A very American voice intruded in the Russian's thought process.

Ivan tugged his precious scarf closer to his face, it was out of habit." It's nothing ...Da. Don't worry,comrade".

The slightly shorter male raised a brow before taking the Russian's arm in his grasp."Alright man.. but come on.. let's dance!". Not even giving the other a minute as he dragged the larger male towards the dance floor and commenced with dancing a bit silly with the Russian.

* * *

><p><strong>AN:  
><strong>

There you have it, it was finally revealed. The next chapter will just be the aftermath of what happened, so if I receive more than two reviews saying that I should type the aftermath then I shall.

Oh- ..and I had originally planned it to be America and not Germany- but I change my mind after I uploaded _Convicted Love. _In that story there will be plenty of AmerPru to smother you with. Though I haven't been able to updated it like I have with this chapter specifically was the hardest for me to concentrate on, plus I had low creativity so it may also seem rushed.

I was also giggled a bit in the inside while I was typing it all out. Especially the part about the can, the two can be such dorks in my mind.

**Translations: **

_**German: **_

Alteren - Older.

Nicht - Not.

Nein - No.

Ja - Yes.

Ich liebe dich - I love you.

Auch - Too.


End file.
